galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Eberk Gorunn
Eberk is an awkward dwarf as he is regularly clean groomed and well kept. He has a mild case of agoraphobia and gets very irritated when he is in large halls or outdoors. He often dresses in mage robes with several small braids in both his beard and his hair. He stands 4'3" and weighs 190 lbs with long locks of dark red hair. Current Eberk lives on his private island just off the coast of Mayrid. He has a private tunnel system connecting it to the research facilities under the mage school. He is the Evocation Chancellor and regularly attends to these duties as well as leading research in the History Eberk grew up in Khorn Darohm where he was taught by his parents. He is the son of Brottor. While he was learning from his father he didn't enjoy fighting and leaned more towards his mothers teachings but still felt something was missing. One year on a trip to Battledale he met the high mage and fell in love with the magical arts. His parents were able to send him to Mayrid to study under Aspen, while there he fell in love with crafting and armorsmithing. After he finished his studies he went home where he stayed for several years before he was sent to Battledale to continue learning about different cultures and races as well as learn additional crafting styles. While in Battledale he became good friends with Ubek as well as Lodinas and Respen. While living in Battledale he figured out a way to travel in style and avoid his phobia by creating custom armor for Ubek with a "battlebox" over the shoulder with several arrow slits as well as an exit hatch in the back. He fought in the Fourth Drow War alongside his companions and was witness to the destruction of Avalon. After the war ended Aspen invited him to teach in Mayrid and he accepted. While there he led troops clearing out the jungle of dinosaurs, which proved pointless as the cleared areas were quickly overrun again due to them being left vacant.He tried to help briefly with the Concora Crisis but was needed back in Mayrid so had to leave again. Years later he was contacted by Respen needing help to find the elemental idols. He stepped down from his teaching position to help Respen find the idols to seal the time gate. While searching for the idols Eberk was able to further expand his library on ancient history as well as gain several pieces of ancient tech that had never been seen before. They were able to gather all the idols and after battling the remnants of the Black Widow and Undead forces led by Lord Newman seal the door. Eberk returned to Mayrid to continue teaching and researching ancient history. While in Mayrid the Arcanaught Plague broke out and he helped keep the quarantine on the island. He was able to avoid the plague because he spent most of his time on his private island. While researching he found out about the cult of Umbrak and the small resistance that was fighting against it. He called upon Respen and his other friends to come and help with the plague. Upon their arrival Eberk had to sneak them onto the island through his tunnels due to the complete quarantine and closing of the island. When they arrived outside of the school they came upon Aspen being sacrificed and Umbrak being released. They were barely able to defeat Umbrak and stop the plague. After defeating Umbrak, Eberk helped rebuild Mayrid and get the school running again. Thanks to his involvement and in part to being one of the few longtime high level faculty he was elected as the Evocation Chancellor where he has been to this day. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Mountain Dwarf Evocation Wizard 30 NG Medium Humanoid (Dwarf) Int ;+4 Senses 'Darkvision 60ft, Perception +32 Defense '''AC '''37 (+8 Armor, +4 Dex, +5 Natural Armor, +10 Deflection) '''HP '''352 '''Fort '+22, Ref +18, Will +22 Offense '''Speed '''20ft '''Melee Ranged '''Touch Attack +17 '''Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str 13, Dex 18, Con 25 (27), Int 30 (32), Wis 14, Cha 10 Base Atk +13; CMB +25; CMD 38 Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:PCs Category:People Category:Mayrid High Council